profesor asura
by magaslayer
Summary: an pasado 2 años desde que los chicos "derrotaron" a asura, y digo derrotar de esa manera ya que shinigami-sama dio orden de no matarlo. nadie sabe que paso con asura, hasta que el primer dia de clases, después de unas merecidas vacaciones de verano, quedaran sorprendidos por el nuevo profesor. LEMON. ya estan advertidos.
1. ¿ KISHIN?

Primero que todo, quiero decir algunos datos sobre los personajes:

-Maka: 15 años- Asura: 21 años.- Soul: 15 años

-maka no ama a soul en este fic y soul a ella tampoco.

-blair estará en el fic, pero no tanto, solo en algunas ocasiones.

-kid, liz, Patty, black star y tsubaki tendrán poco protagonismo en la historia, pero más que blair.

-habrá lemon asique ya están advertidos.

Y para los que leen mi otro fic "del amor al odio" seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, solo que este fic se me ocurrió y no pude alejarme de la tentación de subirlo. Gracias por leer.

Maka POV:

Habían pasado 2 años desde que "derrotamos" al kishin. Digo "derrotamos" porque shinigami-sama impidió que matáramos al kishin, y lo dejo vivir. No sabemos exactamente en donde está ahora. Shinigami-sama dijo que lo haría recapacitar y convertirse en mejor persona, o en su caso, mejor kishin. Ni siquiera kid sabe dónde está el dios demonio asura. Algunos creen que shinigami-sama lo mato. Otros creen que sigue con vida y vive en algunas ruinas muy lejos de death city. Yo realmente no sé qué creer.

Algo que sí puedo creer y que lo he vivido yo misma, es que he tenido extraños sueños desde la pelea contra el dios demonio. Sueños tales como caer a la oscuridad, o ver los 3 ojos de la locura. Tipos de sueños que nunca tuve y no esperaba tener. Empezaron semanas después de que derrotáramos al kishin. No le había contado a nadie, pero hace un par de semanas le conté a chrona ya que el es mi mejor amigo junto con soul. A soul no le conté porque no quiero preocuparlo. Chrona me aconsejo que pidiera ayuda a stein, ya que el sabe mucho del tema, pero me negué rotundamente. No quiero que nadie piense que estoy loca y me encierren en una celda o algo por el estilo, es así como lo veo.

En fin. Mañana es mi primer dia de escuela después de unas merecidas vacaciones. Ahora tengo 15 años y estoy muy emocionada ya que soul y yo estamos a punto de matar a nuestro 99 kishin y conseguir la última alma. Claro, sin contar que tenemos que matar a una bruja pero, aun así estoy muy emocionada.

Llegará un nuevo profesor al shibusen y tengo curiosidad ¿Quién será?.

¿COMO PASO? ¡LLEGO TARDE A MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES Y ADEMAS CON MI NUEVO PROFESOR! ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable? Todo es culpa de soul por hacerme una broma tan pesada. Apago mi despertador y después se fue, dejándome sin transporte ya que se llevó la moto. Le daré un gran maka chop por esto. Le dolerá tanto que deseara no haber nacido.

Toque la puerta suavemente, y al no contestar nadie entre. El profesor no había llegado asique rápidamente me senté en el único asiento disponible, uno en la fila de adelante. Soul estaba muy atrás, pero no importaba porque le daría su merecido después. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche pasos acercarse al salón. Todos los demás también pararon de hablar, todos querían saber quién era el nuevo profesor. Los pasos se escucharon más fuerte hasta que la manilla de la puerta se abrió lentamente hasta que revelo lo que menos me esperaba.

-¿K-KISHIN?-

-hola amor, ¿me extrañaste?-

Bueno, espero les allá gustado y por favor dejen un comentario en la caja de comentarios.

Chao…


	2. ¿mi profesor me ama?

Maka POV:

¿COMO ES POSIBLE? ¿Cómo puede ser que el dios demonio kishin asura o como se llame, pueda ser mi profesor? De verdad que esto es demasiado extraño, hay algo detrás de esto. De seguro quiere matarnos a todos cuando estemos desprevenidos. ¿Cómo es que el señor de la muerte deja que un kishin haga clases? Esto es demasiado raro. RARO. Y ahora me está mirando con su sonrisa de sicópata, que me hiela la sangre. Quiero irme de aquí, irme y no volver. Creo que debería guardar la compostura, debo comportarme valiente ante la situación y no mostrar miedo ante el kishin. Veo hacia un lado y veo que mis amigos no están mejor. Soul está con la boca abierta, y a punto de convertir su brazo en arma por cualquier cosa. Black star está diciendo un montón de maldiciones, a las que nadie prestaba atención, ni siquiera el mismo kishin. Tsubaki se muestra muy pacifica, sentada sin hacer nada, pero no podía ocultar el miedo en los ojos. Liz estaba tiritando y Patty se reía como una sicópata. Kid estaba actuando de la misma manera que yo, tratando de guardar la compostura. Yo y kid nos sentábamos juntos en ese momento, por lo tanto estábamos a delante, y muy cerca de asura. Al parecer, asura estaba contemplándonos a todos sin decir palabra alguna. Ni siquiera sonrió como lo había hecho al principio. Estaba serio, muy serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues soy su profesor, tengo que estar en el aula ¿sabes?-

-pero eres un kishin.-

-¿y?-

-pues, deberías de irte del shibusen, aquí matamos a los kishin.-

-pero, ya me recupere, y debería mostrar más respeto al que va a ser tu profesor. Soy el que pone las notas.-

-¿me está amenazando?-

-si.-

-pues eso es abusar de su poder, y no está bien.-

-¿Por qué no está bien?-

-¿es estúpido o se hace?-

-eso está mal, señorita maka albarn.-dijo asura.- deberé hablar con usted severamente después de clase.

-no me quedare con usted después de clase, primero denos una explicación. ¿Cómo es que está aquí, trabajando como profesor? Es un kishin, ¿Qué es esto?- dije yo, muy angustiada.

-yo puedo explicar eso.-dijo stein, entrando al salón.

-explíquese.-dijo kid.

-pues bien, el señor de la muerte ha decidido que el señor asura, está recuperado, asique ya puede vivir una vida normal, pero él nos ha pedido, si es que puede trabajar en el shibusen, ya que es un genio en lo que respecta a armas, mister y un sinfín de cosas. El señor de la muerte ha accedido a esto, ya que confía en que el kishin está recuperado.- dijo stein.

-pero mi padre no me dijo nada de esto.-dijo kid.

-pues, su padre decidió mantenerlo como un secreto, para la seguridad de todos ustedes.- respondió stein.

-¿y piensa dejarnos con ese tipo?- pregunto liz, indicando a asura, temblando de miedo.

-pues sí, ¿algún problema?-dijo stein, mostrando su bisturí a todos los presentes. Todos asintieron rápidamente y se quedaron callados.

-bien, si no hay más quejas, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en ciencias.-

Una vez que se fue stein, asura tomo una tiza y escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

-bien, mi nombre es asura, pero ustedes me dirán mr. Kishin ¿está claro?, ah y ¿señorita maka?- dijo asura.

-¿sí?- pregunte yo, algo nerviosa.

-quédese después de clase.- dijo asura, seriamente.

-ya.-dije yo.

Así, la clase siguió con relativa normalidad. Asura era súper estricto. Todo aquel que hablara en clase, era amarrado por sus bufanda y tirado a la pared. A black star le paso 5 veces en una sola clase. Además, me di cuenta que asura era muy inteligente. Sabia de todo respecto al shibusen, armas y técnicos. Etc… también, asura casi nunca sonrió, solo lo hizo cuando me miraba a mí, la verdad no sé por qué, pero me parecía que estaba en recuerdo pasado. No como un recuerdo malo, si no, como si recordara una buena época de su vida. Como si le recordara a la felicidad que sintió en el pasado. No se cómo explicarlo, pero es así como lo veo.

-bien-dijo asura, digo sr. Kishin- espero todos traigan su tarea la próxima clase, y recuerden que soy estricto, así que, por su bien háganla.-

Todos se fueron poco a poco. Soul me dio la mano y me dijo: "buena suerte", black star también me dio sus condolencias. Tsubaki me abrazo y se fue rápidamente, como si fuera a morir o algo. Liz, simplemente me dio su celular:

-si tienes problemas, llámanos.-dijo liz.

Yo simplemente asentí. Patty se rio, y luego dijo "suerte suerte maka". Kid se negaba a salir y dejarme sola con el kishin, pero yo le pedí que se fuera. Era lo mejor, ya que no quería hacer enojar más al mr. Kishin. Después de que todos se fueran, asura me indico que me acercara a su escritorio. Yo trague saliva y me acerque a donde me pidió. Yo sabía que él me daría un gran castigo, uno muy grande. Quizás baje todo mi promedio, o le diga al señor de la muerte que no me deje ir a más misiones por un tiempo. Quizás me aleje de mi arma, o peor aún, que me eche de su clase.

-¿sabes porque te pedí que te quedaras?-pregunto, finalmente, mr. Kishin.

-porque le falte el respeto.-dije yo, mirando hacia abajo.

Mr. Kishin simplemente sonrió.

-no, lo hice porque creo que eres diferente.-

-¿c-cómo?-

-¿te asusto maka?-

-pues, un poco- dije yo.

-¿te agrado?-dijo mr kishin.

-no.-dije yo.

-¿me amas?- pregunto él.

-¿Qué?-

-pues yo a ti si.-dijo él, mirando hacia abajo con un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible. Maka no se dio cuenta de esto.

¿Cómo es esto? ¿El kishin me ama? No lo puedo creer. El me ama. Pero ¿Cómo me va a amar? Esto es una broma. Broma broma y broma, solo eso. Creo que él quiere que me crea esto, y así matarme cuando baje la guardia. Quiere empezar con migo, ya que yo fui la que casi lo mato. Después matara a kid y a black star. Después a tsubaki, a Patty, a liz y a soul. Y después al resto de los estudiantes del shibusen. Es todo un plan, ya que él no me puede amar. Él ni siquiera me conoce. Nos vimos una vez, y aun así, no tuvo problema de intentar matarme. Aunque, en toda la clase no paro de mirarme. A mí era a la única que le sonreía. Me pidió que me quedara después de clases, y me dice que me ama. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿c-como dices?- pregunte yo, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-pues, te amo- dijo el, mirándome a los ojos. No había rastro de mentira en ellos. Pura y santa verdad.

-pues ¿Cómo puedes amarme? Me has visto una sola vez, no me conoces en lo absoluto.- dije yo.

-bueno, al principio, cuando shinigami-sama quería que me recuperara, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y matar a todo el shibusen. Después de un tiempo, comencé a soñar con tigo siempre. No salía de mi cabeza nunca. Después, comencé a espiarte con mis ondas de locura, y conocí a una maka que no me imaginaba. Eres tierna, dulce, decidida, una mujer que cree en sí misma. Eres capaz de dejar todo de lado para ayudar a tus amigos. De verdad eres una chica extraordinaria, maravillosa y grotescamente hermosa. No podría pedir más de una mujer. Tú me impulsaste a querer recuperarme, maka. Lo único que pensaba cuando estaba en recuperación, era que si lo hacía rápido, podría verte a ti. Por eso pedí un trabajo aquí. ¿o crees que me gusta trabajar en una escuela, en donde hay un montón de niñatos estúpidos, como tu amigo black star?-

-yo, yo no sé cómo reaccionar. Es mucho lo que me dices y además yo no siento nada por ti- respondí yo, más roja que un tomate, tratando de no tartamudear.

-te vez tan bonita sonrojada.-dijo asura, sonriendo con ternura.

-¡no digas eso!- dije yo.

Asura se acercó lentamente a mí, al punto de estar al frente mío sin darme cuenta. Yo trate de alejarme lo más posible, pero me acorralo en la mesa de su escritorio. Una de sus manos, me acercó hacia él, y la otra me acaricio mi mejilla. Después, me dio unos cuantos besos por mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Yo gemía inconscientemente, ya que se sentía realmente bien. Cuando estaba a punto de detenerlo el hablo.

-de verdad que no me puedo aguantar más. ¡Te amo demasiado!- dijo el, cuando comenzó a desamarrar mi camisa, mientras daba besos en mi cuello, tal y como hacía antes, pero mucho más feroces y apasionados. Yo trate de alejarme de él, pero me sostenía con fuerza en mi lugar. El dibujo pequeños círculos en mi muslo derecho, mientras que con su otra mano desamarraba mi camisa, y su boca se ocupaba de sacar pequeños gemidos de mi boca, dando delicados besos en mi cuello, y abecés rozando sus dientes con mi piel. Estaba tan roja, avergonzada de toda la situación. Cuando asura estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de desabrochar mi camisa, lo saque de encima mío, y Salí corriendo a la puerta. Asura, con una de sus bufandas, me agarro y me atrajo de vuelta a su lado.

-¿A dónde quería ir, cariño?- dijo el, posando la comisura de su boca en mi oreja. Comenzó a lamer la parte externa de ella, sacando un pequeño gemido, involuntario, de mí.

-e-esto, yo estoy algo a-apenada, a-asique me t-tengo que ir.-dije yo, tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-bien- dijo asura soltándome.-pero no digas nada a nadie ¿si?, no queremos que nadie se entere de esto.-

-c-claro- dije yo, tomando mi mochila rápidamente. Lo único que quería era irme de ahí.

-ah, y ¿maka?- dijo asura, sonriéndome.

-¿Qué?- pregunte nerviosa.

-te amo- dijo él.

Te amo. Esa palabra sonaba en mi cabeza todo el trayecto a casa. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada, ya que.

Él es mi profesor.

Soy una enferma morbosa xD. En fin, este fue el capítulo, sé que quieren que continúe del odio al amor, pero no se preocupen ya que lo hare pronto. Les agradecería mucho si dejan un comentario. Como sea, les quiero pedir un favor algo grande, ¿me pueden decir fanfictions de maka x asura? Es que no hay muchos en la red, y de verdad amo a esta pareja. Pueden ser en cualquier idioma, no importa cual. En fin, les agradezco por adelantado.

Chaooooo!


	3. ¿cita con un kishin?

Maka POV:

Claro está, que mi vida es un desorden total. Pero había un tiempo en que no era asi, en que mi vida era completamente tranquila y sin problemas significantes. Pero todo cambio con la llegada de asura, perdón, mr. Kishin al shibusen. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque para empezar es un kishin y…

¡ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI!

En fin, cuando llegue a casa, después de haber pasado por la terrible experiencia de casi ser violada por mr. Kishin, me duche, sin mayores problemas. Después de eso comí algo antes de encerrarme en mi habitación. Pase horas y horas escuchando la misma canción, mientras meditaba todo lo que había pasado hoy. Muchas cosas, para ser un simple primer día de clases.

1: mi profesor es un kishin.

2: no es cualquier kishin, sino el dios demonio kishin, con el cual pelee a muerte antes de que shinigami interviniera y no me dejara matarlo.

3: está enamorado de mí.

4: me acosa sexualmente, y luego me pide que no le cuente a nadie, o si no quien sabe que me hará a mi o a mis amigos.

En fin. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto, me decidí por meterme a Facebook. Casi nunca uso esta red, pero dada las circunstancias, quiero desconectarme del mundo exterior. ¿Cuál era mi clave? Ha dios, se me olvido me clave. Maldito internet.

Después de dejar de luchar por recordar mi clave, busque otras cosas para ocupar mi mente. ¿Monopoli? No, se necesitan 2 personas para eso. ¿Tocar guitarra? No, no sirvo para eso, soul es el musical. ¿Cocinar? No, ya cocino mucho durante la semana, además le toca a soul. Ahora que lo pienso, en 2 semanas cumpliré mis 16 años, por lo que debo preparar algo grande, digo, solo se cumplen 16 una vez ¿no?.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños a lo grande. Simpre son fiestas pequeñas con numerables invitados, los cuales suelen ser siempre los mismos. Kid, liz, Patty, black star, tsubaki, stein, mi padre, mi madre y soul. Nunca eh echo nada fuera de lo común, por lo que debería hacer algo grande.

En eso, tocan la puerta de mi habitación, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Era soul, el cual me avisa que la cena esta lista. Voy a la mesa y me siento a comer.

-¿y que castigo te dio asura?- dijo soul.

-buen, mmm… me dijo que, que debía respetarlo de ahora en adelante. Y eso- dije yo, algo nerviosa, ya que soul no era tonto, y no se creía nada tan fácil.

-¿tan fácil te dejo ir? Bueno, es un kishin, una persona muy rara..- dijo soul, desinteresado.

-lo mismo digo- dije con un suspiro.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto soul, preocupado.

-¿ah? Ah, no nada es solo que estoy un poco cansada.- dije yo, tratando de ocultar mi preocupación.

-ve a acostarte entonces, no seas estúpida.- dijo soul, enfadado.

-¿Por qué te enojas tanto?- pregunte yo, algo cohibida por lo que me dijo soul.

-no se.- dijo soul, sonriendo. Soul es tan bipolar.

-¿ok?, en fin, me voy a acostar. Buenas noches, imbécil.- dije yo.

-buenas noches, enferma mental.-dijo soul.

Me fui a acostar, pero no pude conseguir el sueño. Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, decidí poner música relajante, para poder dormir. La canción sonó unos cuantos minutos, y me deje llevar por la melodía. Sin darme cuenta, me hundí en un profundo sueño, del que no despertaría fácil.

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por mis delgadas cortinas, y me desperté lentamente. Con un largo bostezo, mire mi reloj, que estaba junto a mi cama. Son las 7:50. ¡SON LAS 7:50! ¡Voy a morir! En la primera hora me toca con asura, el profesor e cual me confeso sus sentimientos Aller, y que casi íntima con migo, y como si fuera poco, ¡ES UN KISHIN!. Si por alguna razón, llegara tarde a su clase, me va a castigar, y no en el sentido normal. En el sentido que, solo un total pervertido, podría ver.

Sali corriendo de mi habitación. No me bañe, no tome desayuno. Con suerte comí un chicle que encontré debajo de mi cama (con envoltura, obviamente) y Salí corriendo al shibusen. Soul, ya se había ido, el muy imbécil. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue. Eran las 8:05, con un poco de suerte, mr. Kishin aún no habrá llegado al aula. Junte algo de valor, toque la puerta y entre. El mundo está en mi contra ya que asura estaba en clase. Me sonrió pícaramente, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

-señorita albarn, ¿Por qué viene llegando 5 minutos atrasada?- pregunto asura, sin dejar de sonreír.

-b-bueno, es que me he quedado dormida.- dije yo, algo apenada por la situación.

-está bien, me gustaría hablar con usted después de clases. Para hablar de su castigo.- dijo asura, remarcando la palabra castigo, algo que parecía totalmente normal a los ojos de todos los alumnos, pero que maka y asura, solo ellos 2, saben lo que realmente significa.

Maka se limitó a asentir y a sentarse en su asiento. Toda la clase paso como si fueran siglos. Nada más, para maka, que veía la hora en que la clase termine y asura le dé su "castigo".

-en fin, mañana quiero un resumen de la clase de hoy, espero todos lo traigan o terminaran como black star.- dijo asura, apuntando a black star, el cual estaba sangrando en el piso gracias a los azotes, que le dio asura con una de sus bufandas. Todos salieron, todos excepto yo. Cuando asura vio que no había nadie en el aula, a parte de él y yo, fue y cerró la puerta con llave. Después las llaves las metió en su bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Después se acercó a mi lentamente, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios. Yo me aleje lo más que pude, pero con una de sus bufandas me acercó más a él.

-maka…-dijo el, susurrado en mi oreja.- estuve pensando en ti toda la noche, y cuando te vi llegar tarde, supe que era mi oportunidad para "castigarte".-dijo asura, sonriendo de lado a lado.

-no, suélteme.-dije yo, tratando de sacármelo de encima. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que su lengua lamia la parte externa de mi oreja.

Haciendo caso omiso a mis protestas, me sentó en su mesa de escritorio, mientras que una de sus bufandas amarraba mis brazos hacia arriba de mi cuerpo, manteniéndolo así. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo mi cuello. Yo me retorcía, gritaba y chillaba, pero por mucho que luchara, no podía hacer nada. Él era mucho más fuerte, tenía mis brazos amarrados hacia arriba, y además podía usar sus brazos libremente, porque sus bufandas me amarraban, no sus brazos. Asura metió una de sus manos debajo de mi falda, y acaricio uno de mis muslos. Se me escapo un pequeño gemido, que impulso a asura a ir más lejos, y acariciar por encima de mis bragas, enviando millones de sensaciones, demasiado placenteras.

-ah- gemí yo.

-te gusta ¿no?- pregunto asura, sarcásticamente, mientras acariciaba aquella zona tan sensible.

-n-no, por favor saque su mano, mr. Kishin- dije yo, tratando de guardar la compostura.

-me es difícil, siendo que eres tan hermosa.-dijo el, dando pequeños besos en mi cuello nuevamente, y acariciaba más insistentemente por encima de mis bragas. Me sentía como en el cielo, pero estaba mal, ya que él era el kishin y además mi profesor.

-¡deje de hacer eso!- grite yo, haciendo que asura se sobresaltara un poco.

Trate de deshacerme de las amarras de mis brazos, pero era imposible. Asura me tomo de los muslos y los llevo hacia arriba, para que así estén par a par con mis pechos. Esto le daba acceso directo con mis bragas, y antes de que pudiera gritar por la sorpresa, beso mis labios suavemente, mientras que acariciaba por encima de mis bragas, haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran por mis labios. Asura aprovecho eso para adentrar su lengua dentro de mi boca. La exploro completamente, haciéndome sentir como en el cielo. Otro gemido salió de mis labios, incitando a asura frotar por encima de mis bragas. Yo gemí de nuevo por la sensación, que era aún más fuerte que cuando acariciaba por encima.

-ah, mr. K-kishin, ah, por-porfavor- gemí yo, era demasiado placentero.

-¿Por qué? Ah juzgar por aquí – dijo asura, frotando más fuerte por encima de mis bragas, ganándose un nuevo gemido.- no quieres que me detenga ¿o sí?- dijo el.

-vamos, esto es imprudente.- dije yo.

El simplemente me beso con pasión, acariciando mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa. Sus manos frías, asían que su toque fuera electrizante al contacto con mi piel. Paro el beso, solo por la falta de aire, que me hacía bastante falta. Luego volvió a besarme con furor, mientras desabrochaba mi camisa, botón a botón con una mano, mientras que con la otra, tomaba con delicadeza mi cabeza (rimo XD) para profundizar el beso. Cuando termino de desabrochar mi camisa, paro el beso unos segundos para quitarme la camisa de un tirón, pero vio que no podía por mis manos amarradas. Las soltó en un segundo, rápidamente tiro de mi camisa y me volvió a amarrar con sus bufandas. Después siguió besándome mientras pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, fijándose en pasar sus manos por mi cintura, y mi espalda. Después de un rato, volvió a acariciar mi muslo, como había hecho antes, acercándose a esa zona tan húmeda. Tomo mis bragas con una mano, tirándolas hacia afuera, dejándome expuesta. Cuando estaba a punto de meter un digito dentro de mis paredes internas, yo grite.

-¡NO! ¡No hagas eso, eres un profesor!.- dije yo, tratando de que parara. Me sentía tan bien con los besos y caricias de asura, que no pensé que estaba mal lo que hacía. Él es un profesor, kishin, y además no quiero perder la virginidad con alguien que no amaba. Él podría decir que me amaba, pero yo no lo estoy, aunque debo admitir que es muy guapo. Esos ojos tan profundos, y su pelo de color blanco y negro en forma de ojos. Ese pecho tan firme, que aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía que era así porque se marcaba en su camisa. También, él es muy tierno, digo, nunca nadie me amo antes, y él dice que me ama tanto y… esperen ¡NO! Él no me gusta, él no me gusta…

-¿y qué? Renunciare, si así lo quieres.- dijo asura.

-no es solo eso. ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunte curiosa. Nunca supe su edad.

-no lo sé. Creo que entre los 20 y tantos. Quizás 21. No lo recuerdo muy bien.- dijo él.

-¿color favorito?- pregunte yo.

-rojo, como la sangre.- dijo, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-primero traen a stein, y luego a ti.- dije yo.

-yo sé todo sobre ti.- dijo asura.

-¿así? Color favorito-

-verde.-

-¿planes de vida?-

-convertirte en la mejor mister guadaña, tal y como tu madre. Forjar una guadaña de la muerte, mejor que tu padre. Y también hay algo mas.- dijo asura.

-¿y cuál sería?- pregunte yo, interrogante. (Por cierto, asura ya soltó a maka)

-pues, quieres ser como las demás chicas. Quieres tener un novio. Que te quieran. Casarte. Tener hijos y con el tiempo envejecer y morir, como todos los seres vivos.-

-ja ja ja, ¿de verdad me crees tan absurda?. Yo no quiero eso, aunque, no me vendría mal un novio, pero no hay apuro, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. -

-pero algo de razón tenía ¿no?, quieres tener un "boyfriend", como todas la chicas.- dijo asura, con un tono burlón.

-yo no dije eso. Yo dije que un novio, no "boyfriend", no me vendría mal. Y no estoy desesperada.- dije yo.

-novio o boyfriend, lo mismo.- dijo asura

Pasaron los minutos, en un incómodo silencio. Agarre mis bragas, que estaban en el suelo y me las puse. Agarre mi camisa y comencé a abotonarla. Después me puse mi corbata, y agarre mi mochila, mi chaqueta y mis libros para irme.

-espera, ¿quieres salir con migo?- pregunto asura, con una sonrisa.

-un momento, déjame ver si entiendo. Tratas de violarme, intentas manejar mis sentimientos y prácticamente me acosas todo el tiempo desde que llegaste, y ¿me invitas a salir?- pregunto yo, con una ceja levantada.

-sip- dijo asura.

-muy bien, pero que te conste que solo iré porque habrá comida. ¿Habrá comida?- pregunte ilusionada.

-claro, te llevare al mejor restaurante de death city, el (imaginen un buen restaurant XD)-

-pero, ese restaurant es muy exclusivo ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?-

-maka, soy un kishin de más de 800 años. Todo el mundo me tiene miedo, y tengo mucho dinero ya que he acumulado riquezas desde hace mucho. En ese lugar nos atenderán como reyes.-

-bien, nos vemos.-

-hasta mañana, amor.- dijo asura con una sonrisa.- ah, casi se me olvida. Mañana a las 8, te pasare a buscar ¿sí?-

-claro.-

Pase toda la noche pensando en que acepte una cita con un kishin. Y por razones tontas.

1: porque amo comer.

2: porque no quiero inconvenientes con mr. Kishin. Si le digo que no, me seguirá acosando. Y…

3: tengo un plan. Seré todo lo que odia en la cita. Hare que me dejes de amar, asura…

Bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo :DDD. Quería decirles, lose, se me paso la mano con lo de la comida. Lo que pasa es que yo amo la comida, y mucho. No soy gorda ni nada, pero es que amo comer, y eh comido cosas que solo buda sabe (no soy católica), así que pensé incluirlo en el fic. Un delirio mío. Y también puse a soul más pesado, porque me acorde de mi mejor amigo. Se llama miango y me hace bulling sicológico . Lo extraño mucho, está en Santiago. ¿Ven? Nos vamos conociendo más con cada capítulo. En fin, gracias por leer y tengo unas preguntas, ¿te gusta la comida tanto como a mí? Y ¿tienes un amigo o amiga que te haga bulling?, respondan en la caja de comentarios. Chaooo…


	4. ¿la mujer mas insoportable?

Maka POV:

(En casa de soul y maka)

Desde muy pequeña me eh considerado un modelo a seguir. Siempre eh sido la primera en la clase. Siempre soy la primera en acostarse, y la primera en levantarse. Siempre estoy limpia, y me baño 2 veces al día. Aunque soy atea, siempre tengo respeto para los creyentes y cualquiera que sea diferente a mí.

En teoría, soy casi perfecta.

No digo que no tenga defectos, como todo el mundo. Soy extremadamente violenta. Casi no tengo paciencia y suelo ser muy pesada cuando ando de malas, pero es como todo el mundo. Si tuviera que hacer una lista con todos los defectos de soul y mis amigos, no terminaría en menos de una semana. Digámoslo. Tengo a un amigo que se cree un dios, un amante delirante por la simetría, un tipo con síndrome de cool, una fanática de las compras, una chica que actúa como una niña, un tipo que no tiene sexo y que no puede liderar con nada, y tenemos a tsubaki. Ella es la más normal del grupo, pero aun así no se salva. Tiene el síndrome de la mama.

Dejando eso de lado, no me considero una persona de mal. Más bien me considero una persona de bien, y que daría hasta su vida por la sociedad. Soy un modelo a seguir.

Y ahora debo acabar con esa imagen…

Cuando acepte la cita con asura, ya tenía planes rondando por mi cabeza. Tenía que ser todo lo contrario a lo que asura se enamoró, pero había un inconveniente, yo no sabía lo que le disgustaba.

Universalmente, a todo hombre le molesta.

Que una mujer diga malas palabras.

Que no sepa cocinar.

Que tenga poco culo o triste delantera.

Etc…

Pero es de asura de quien estamos hablando. No es un hombre normal, así que después de pensar y pensar no me quedo otra que suponer. No tenía ni idea de lo que le desagradaba a asura, pero sé que él es un hombre de todas maneras, y que algo de lo universal le debe molestar a él. Quizás pueda crear un personaje, el cual desagrade al instante en que lo veas. Alguien tonta y egocéntrica, que sea fanática de las compras. Una chica que no sepa cocinar y que diga palabrotas cada dos segundos. ¡Listo! Tengo mi personaje. Mi personaje es una chica complementaria con liz, y black star. También tiene algo de soul, pero solo un toque. Ella va a ser una peste de mujer, que alejaría hasta al propio asura.

Ahora, tengo que meterme en el papel. Eso es lo complicado del asunto, ya que no me considero una muy buena actriz y apenas tengo esta tarde y mis tiempos libre de mañana hasta las 8, para practicar. Debo esforzarme para que parezca real.

-¡maka! Es hora de la cena. Te toca cocinar.- grito soul, desde la sala de estar.

Hoy era mi turno de cocinar. Otro día hubiera sido distinto. Hubiera ido con la cara larga, y al terminar de cenar, hubiera tirado los trastes con fuerza en el lava platos. Si hay algo que me pone de mal humor, es lavar platos, y como cuando se cocina se ensucia, se limpia, pero hoy era distinto, ya que era mi oportunidad de practicar mi personaje ficticio. La otra maka, que tenía que demostrar mañana.

Me levante de mi cama, me puse zapatos y Salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina. Esta vez, iba arrastrando los pies contra el suelo, como si recién me hubiera despertado. Mi posición de espalda, muchas veces recta a la perfección, se encontraba encorvada como la de soul, al que muchas veces rete por eso, ya que lo hacía ver como un enfermo, por no decir algo más ofensivo. Desarme mis coletas, y mi pelo desordenado combinaba con el resto de mi cuerpo.

Al llegar a la cocina, tome un sartén cualquiera y lo puse encima del horno. Tome un aceite descuidadamente, derramando un poco por el piso de la cocina, que hace poco soul había limpiado. Prendí el fuego con lentitud, mientras posaba el sartén encima, y después agregue grandes chorros de aceite encimas, salpicando hacia los lados y manchando más la cocina. Cuando supuse que el aceite estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar algo, fui al refrigerador con la lentitud usual en este caso, y saque un par de huevos y filetes. Con desgane, tire ambos huevos al sartén, y después de cortar en pedazos pequeños la carne, los puse en el mismo sartén. Cuando supuse que la carne estaba algo quemada, la saque y la puse en un plato hondo. Apague la cocina, y fui a la mesa para entregar la comida a soul. Ni muerta me como esto. Ni siquiera le puse sal. Soul me va a odiar.

-aquí tienes.- dije yo, y prácticamente le tire el plato encima de la mesa.

-¿no vas a comer?- pregunto soul, desconcertado.

-no, estoy a dieta.- respondí yo, recordando frases que liz decía en conversaciones habituales. Una de sus favoritas, era la de "estoy a dieta".

-hmp..- se limitó a responder soul. Tomo el tenedor que estaba a su derecha, y cogió un poco de la mescla que estaba en el plato. Estaba más que cocida. La miro con algo de asco, y la devolvió al plato.

-¿Qué? ¿Me hiciste levantarme de la puta cama, solo para que miraras con asco la comida que te sirvo? Comete esa mierda si no quieres que te parta tus bolas ¿entendiste marica?- dije yo, también recordando frases típicas de black star. Me sentía algo fuera de lugar con este personaje, pero va a valer la pena, después que me deshaga de asura.

-no esperas que me coma esa mierda ¿o sí?.- respondió soul, levantando una ceja.-no sabes cocinar para nada maka, ¿Qué te paso?-

-ahgg, no lo sé y no me importa. ¿Me llevas de compras al centro comercial? Es que me da lata caminar hasta el paradero.

-¡pero si el paradero esta abajo!.- hablo soul. Lo dijo muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para llamarse grito. Estaba colmando su paciencia.

-es lo que digo. De verdad quiero comprar esos hermosos bolsos en oferta, antes de que esas zorras tapizadas en sida los compren primero.- dije yo, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de lo convincente que me salía la actuación. Debería estudiar teatro.

-¡y a mí que!.- respondió soul.

-deberías dejar de pensar tanto en ti, y pensar más en mí. Es tan difícil ser yo.- dije yo. Esto debió de colmar su paciencia.

-¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA! ¡¿POR QUE DE REPENTE ACTUAS COMO SI BLACK STAR Y LIZ SE UVIERAN JUNTADO?! ¡TOMATE UN ARMONIL!.-grito soul, con la cara roja de furia.

-dime soul, ¿soy la mujer más insoportable que has conocido?.- pregunte yo.

-mmm… si.- dijo el, pensativo.

-gracias, gracias, gracias.- dije yo, mientras lo abrazaba. Soul estaba algo desentendido de la situación, pero aun así me correspondió el abrazo. Me separe de él y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-buenas noches, soul.- dije yo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Soul quedo de lo más descolocado con la situación, y simplemente atino a sentarse en el sillón.

-maka es de lo más bipolar.- dijo soul.

Tengo mi personaje listo. Lo tengo más que listo y practicado. Es un personaje que cualquier hombre odiaría. No sabe cocinar, es egocéntrica, dice malas palabras, fanática de las compras, algo tonta y perezosa. Es una chica que tiene algo de liz, algo de black star y una pizca de soul. Probé el personaje con soul y tuve buenos resultados, pero algo sigue rondando en mi cabeza, y es que asura no es un hombre normal, y no sé si seré capaz de alejarlo con esto.

Ya estaba acostada en mi cama, con pijama puesto. Estaba algo nerviosa por la cita con asura mañana, pero me controlaba un poco con la idea de que, esta era la oportunidad de alejarlo para siempre. Asura no es un hombre tonto, por lo que mi actuación tenía que ser de lo más convincente, y asura era un hombre extraño, por lo que no estaba segura si esto lo alejaría, pero de algo estaba segura. Asura era un hombre, y eso me bastaba para suponer lo que no le gustaba.

"si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, o preguntado sus desagrados" me decía a mí misma. Cada dos o tres segundos en mi cabeza formulaba la idea. No podía dormir por el miedo de arruinarlo todo en la cita de mañana. Una oportunidad única se presentaba, y tenía que tomarla. Pocas veces el universo está a mi favor, y por eso debía de ser convincente. No tenía que tomármelo a la ligera.

Y así caí a los brazos de Morfeo, sin darme cuenta que un par de ojos rojos me miraban desde la ventana. Ojos rojos como la sangre, pero que por alguna razón me miraban con ternura y amor.

-algo raro trama.- fue todo lo que dijo el portador de aquellos ojos, antes de irse volando de ahí.

Porque no es fácil engañar a un dios de la locura.

Asura POV:

Me desperté a las siete en punto. Me levante perezosamente y fui al baño. Me saque el pijama y m metí a la bañera.

-hoy es el día.- dije yo, recordando que hoy era mi cita con maka.

Es cierto que sé que trama algo, pero no significa que vaya a cancelar la cita. Puedo controlarla de alguna manera. Estoy seguro que de alguna forma va a tratar de arruinar la cita, pero no la dejare. Para nada. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando el día en que salgamos juntos ¿para que ella lo destruya todo? No, no y no. No lo permitiré. Si tan solo pudiera leer mentes y saber lo que trama maka.

Salí de la bañera, ya limpio, y me seque con la toalla. Me puse unos jeans color azul, una polera color rojo sangre, unas converse color negro y una chaqueta negra. Me puse un sombrero tipo mafioso, ya que hacia un poco de frio. Me hice un desayuno rápido. Nada más que un café y una rosquilla. Me lo comí todo rápido, me lave los dientes y partí al shibusen. Llevaba 2 días como profesor, y ya se me hacía aburrido. Tener que ver a todos esos niños desagradecidos, que lo único que hacen es hablar en clase. Por lo único que estoy enseñando como profesor hay, es porque mi querida maka es mi alumna. Poder verla todos los días era la paga por lo aburrido del trabajo, aunque me tratara mal, igualmente podía verla, y sacar provecho de que era el profesor.

Fui a mi garaje por mi auto. Era un jeep rojo (como el que yo quiero tener algún día), que me había comprado hace algún tiempo, para poder transportarme. Era un buen auto, pude haberme comprado más caros (recuerden que asura tiene mucho dinero en esta historia), pero este estaba bien.

Conduje por alrededor de 5 minutos, hasta que divise el shibusen. Estacione el auto rápidamente y Salí. Todos los alumnos me miraron al instante que Salí del auto. Ya estaba acostumbrado, ya que lo hacen siempre que llego. Camine lentamente hacia el edificio, y divise al amor de mi vida. Estaba sentada en las escaleras del shibusen, leyendo una revista. Hoy llevaba una blusa color rosado, jeans azules y botas rosadas. No llevaba sus coletas como siempre. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y una pequeña flor amarilla adornaba su pelo. Se veía realmente hermosa hoy. También llevaba una chaqueta color miel y una bufanda. Me acerque lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido. Le tape los ojos y ella dio un pequeño grito.

-¿Q-quién es?- pregunto maka, visiblemente nerviosa.

-bu…- susurre yo en su oído, al tiempo que separaba mis manos de sus ojos, para que pudiera verme. Salto un poco cuando me vio, pero luego se calmó y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara.

-asura… ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARMME ASI!?- grito ella.

-es que, me pareció chistoso.- dije yo, algo asustado por la repentina acción.

-y te va a parecer chistoso si cancelo la cita?.- pregunto ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

-po-por supuesto que no, maka. Perdóname.- dije yo, arrodillándome en el suelo.

-te perdonare, si me llevas de compras.- dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-claro. Si quieres vamos ahora mismo.- dije yo.

-no seas estúpido. Vamos a entrar a clase en… ahora.- dijo ella, al tiempo que sonó la campana. Ella se paró de las escaleras, me sonrió como una total perra, y se fue caminando lentamente hacia el salón.

¿Qué pasa con maka?

Maka POV:

El plan funciono a la perfección. Asura se lo creyó todo, y si con esto no se aleja, no sé con qué. Ahora estaba en mi casa, buscando que ponerme.

-mmm… haber ¿Qué me pongo?.- dije yo, mirando la ropa de mi armario. Estaba pensando en el vestido lila, que me regalo liz en una de sus compras locas. El problema del vestido es que era muy largo, pero si asura me va a llevar a ese restaurant tan caro, quizás el vestido lila es el indicado. Tampoco tengo zapatos que combinen ¿blair tendrá?.

Me dirigí al pequeño cuarto de Blair. Toco la puerta un par de veces y escuche un –pase! Miau.- al entrar, Blair estaba, milagrosamente, vestida. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos rojos, una polera amarilla y zapatos a juego. Por supuesto que llevaba su sombrero típico de bruja.

-¡maka-chan! ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Blair.

-blair, ¿tendrás zapatos lila que combinen con este vestido?.- dije yo, al mismo tiempo que mostraba el vestido.

-¡SI! Blair-chan compro unos zapatos color lila de taco bajo el año pasado. ¿vas a salir hoy?.- pregunto Blair.

-mmm… si. Tengo una cita, pero Blair. No se lo puedes decir a nadie. Ni siquiera a soul.- dije yo, seriamente.

-oh, claro. Blair-chan no dirá nada. Toma.- dijo, pasándome los zapatos.

-gracias.- dije yo, y cerré la puerta al salir. Me puse el vestido y los zapatos y no estaba mal. Me puse un poco de maquillaje. Un poco de sombra lila en los ojos y me encrespe las pestañas. También me puse un poco de brillo, pero casi ni se veía. Vi hacia el reloj y ya eran las 8.

-tranquila maka. Todo saldrá bien. Solo actúa como esta mañana y todo saldrá a la perfección.- me dije a mi misma, para tratar de calmar mis nervios.

Escuche mi celular sonar y supe que asura había llegado.

-llego la hora.-

Sé que me demore mucho pero es porque tenido muchas pruebas y tengo que pasar o si no seguiré en ese colegio de mierda, el cual quemare algún día XD. Les avisó que este fic va a ser corto. Creo que e capítulos termino. Quizás allá lemon en el próximo. Si no, será el próximo del próximo. Quiero dedicar este fic a SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ por ser el primer comentario de "del amor al odio" y también porque siempre deja comentario.

¡PREGUNTAS!

1: color o colores favoritos: los míos son el negro y el rojo XD.

2: estilo de música favorito?: bueno, yo siempre me e criado con la música (vengo de una familia de músicos, y en mi casa la música es sagrada XD) y me an enseñado que todos los estilos son buenos, pero algo que no puedo soportar es el reggaetón, el pop maricon, y cosas por esas ramas. No es mi intención agredir a nadie.

Chao…


End file.
